Monty Python's Flying Fish
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: A response to this week's challenge. GSR as always : !


**So this a response to the weekly challange for the week of April 20-26. I really hope you enjoy!! As always please tell me what you thought :)**

**Must start with the line:** "Hey, I've got two tickets to see Monty Python's Spamalot. Care to join me?"

**Random Prompts (use or don't use - it's up to you):** Rubber fish, bucket of water, jello, and bubble bath

* * *

**"Hey, I've got two tickets to see Monty Python's Spamalot. Care to join me?" **Greg Sanders asked Sara Sidle.

Sara who was currently eight months pregnant inwardly groaned at the thought of sitting in theater seats for nearly 4 hours straight. She had been looking forward to a quiet evening at home with her husband while they enjoyed a Monty Python movie marathon. But once again duty called and Gil was called out to investigate a bug filled corpse in the desert. So it was Greg Sanders to the rescue. Grissom had called him and asked if minded keeping Sara company for a few hours.

"Hey Greg. Sara and I were going to enjoy a Monty Python marathon but Brass just called and I have a scene to head to. Do you mind keeping Sara company for a few hours?"

"Are you kidding?! I'd love too! Holy Grail is my favorite movie!! Just let me change and get ready and I'll be right over."

"Thanks Greg I really appreciate it."

"No problem bossman anything for Sara."

So a half hour later Greg Sanders arrived bringing with him an armful of snacks, (Including Sara's current favorite **Jello** pudding snacks) sporting jeans and a t-shirt that had a bunny on the front and the words runaway, runaway on the back.

Grissom headed for his scene and Sara and Greg sat down to watch The Holy Grail.

"Normally I'd love too Greg but I don't think this little guy would appreciate me sitting in theater seats for that long."

Currently her back was screaming for a massage and a nice hot **bubble bath** but she'd wait till Gil got home for that.

Two movies later and Sara heard the key in lock and assumed that Grissom was getting home early. She wasn't prepared for the site that greeted her when the door opened.

There stood Dr. Gilbert Grissom entomologist extraordinaire sopping wet and covered in tropical plant life.

"Gil?" She queried trying not laugh. Standing behind him was a red faced Jim Brass.

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment," Grissom said as he made his towards to their bedroom to shower and change.

That's when Sara noticed that Jim had been laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

"What happened to him Jim? I thought he was going to a DB in the desert?"

"We did but it turns out it was a hoax. On our way back we got a call for a B&E two minutes from our current location. Some lady claims her estranged husband broke in and stole a bunch of stuff while she was at work. When we got there the place looked spotless. No signs of forced entry and from what we could tell nothing had been taken. So we interviewed the misses and she tells us that in her living room she has a rather large aquarium where she keeps her prized tropical fish collection. She told us her husband stole them and replaced them with **rubber fish**. Seems he used a **bucket of water** she keeps by the tank to scoop out the fish then dumped in the rubber ones. Well Gil was busy scooping out the rubber fish but there had to be like a hundred in there so I got a black and white to help him out. Figures I'd pick the clumsiest one of the bunch. Well Lapinksy was on one side of the tank while Gil was on the other. I called Lapinksy's name cause I wanted to ask him a question and he whips around and knocks his side arm right into the tank cracking it. A few seconds later the whole thing shatters and your dear husband gets covered in the tanks contents."

Everyone one in the room could no longer contain their laughter.

"Now Jim I'm sure you made sure to take all the evidence with you when you left the scene?" Sara asked.

Jim was slightly confused.

"Well yea Gil kept processing even though he was soaking wet. Tried to get him to leave said I'd have someone else sent out but he refused."

Sara lowered her voice just in case her husband started coming down the stairs.

"I mean you took pictures right?"

"Are you kidding cookie. I whipped my camera out the second it happened. I actually think Gil was too distracted to notice."

"Good I just wanted to make sure," Sara said with a smile on her face.

It was at this moment that Grissom rejoined the group freshly showered and changed. Sara stood up and went to kiss her husband.

**"**A fish, he smells like a fish; a very ancient and fish-like smell," Sara quoted as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Very funny Sara. For once I don't think Shakespeare is very appropriate at this moment," Grissom said with a small scowl on his face.

"Oh come on honey. You have to admit it's kind of funny."

"Yea a real barrel of laughs," Grissom grumbled.

"Okay boys I think I'm gonna have to put this guy to bed. Thanks again for the company Greg I had fun."

"Anytime Sara," Greg said as he kissed her cheek and left.

"And Jim thanks for bringing him home."

"No problem cookie. I'll see you tomorrow night Gil. Night Sara."

"Alright come on let's go to bed," Sara said as she dragged her husband to bed.

Two nights later and Grissom had all but forgotten about the fish tank incident. That was until he walked into the break room and saw a rather large picture of himself at the crime scene with the words,

"Why so green around the gills Gil?" written under it.

Grissom ripped down the picture and was storming his way back toward his office when he noticed Brass walking down the opposite hallway talking with Catherine about a case.

"Jim!" Grissom bellowed. At hearing his name, Brass proceeded to run in the opposite direction away from an irate Gil Grissom.

"Jim Brass you better run!"

"I swear it wasn't my idea. It was Sara's" Jim said as he ran.

Ten minutes later Brass had safely hid himself in a supply closet while he dialed Sara on his cell phone.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"I actually think he liked it," Jim said breaking down in laughter forgetting that he was hiding from someone.

Moments later the door to the supply closet opened and Jim Brass was face to face with Gil Grissom.

"Give me that phone," Grissom said leaving no room for argument.

"Sara was this your idea?"

"Gil you know I'd never embarrass you like that. I didn't even know Jim had any pictures."

Gil handed Jim back his phone satisfied that he caught the only culprit.

"Cookie it's a really good thing your eight months pregnant," Jim said into the phone.

"I know Jim, but hey I gotta go, enjoy the rest of your night!"

Jim could still hear Sara's laughter as he hung up the phone.

"Now Gil let's not do anything rash here. It was all in good fun right?"

When Jim looked at Grissom's face he felt that somehow he didn't seem to agree.


End file.
